Hawaiian Wedding
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: A one-shot about Rick and Kate's wedding in Hawaii. My first story about these two, so I hope you guys like it. Please read and review.


**I really don't know how I've been watching this show forever and haven't written a story about it… but better late than never, right? Please let me know what you think, but please be nice about it. I know the characters are a bit different than they are in the show, but that's allowed in fan fiction, right?**

**If you've never read my stories, I'd apologize for the sickening fluffiness that seems to surround all my favorite pairings, but in all honesty, I'm not terribly sorry. So enjoy the story, and try not to die from fluff overload.**

* * *

Kate was pacing the room endlessly, causing the other women to roll their eyes at her.

"Kate, please." Lanie said, almost ready to tie her best friend to the chair.  
"What?" Kate asked, continuing to pace and wring her hands.  
"Stop pacing. I don't know why you're freaking out."  
"Might have something to do with the fact that she's convinced my dad isn't going to show." Alexis interjected from her spot in front of the vanity.  
"Alexis!" Martha admonished. "I'm sure the thought never crossed her mind."  
"Please, Gram. It's written all over her face." Alexis studied Kate for a moment. "I'm right, aren't I?"  
Kate stopped pacing and looked at the 23 year old. She thought for a moment and nodded slowly. Alexis smiled before practically pushing Lanie and Martha from the room, claiming a "mother-daughter" conversation.

"Alexis, I've already told you, I'm not trying to be your mom." Kate said once they were alone.  
"I know. And I've told you that I'd much prefer you as a constant mother, with only small doses of my biological mother."

Kate smiled slightly at that. At the beginning of her relationship with Rick, Kate had been worried about how Alexis would react. After a brief tense period, Alexis seemed to realize that Kate wasn't trying to hurt her father, so Alexis calmed down, and the two girls had grown closer.

"Why are you nervous. You know he'll show up, right?" Alexis asked softly.  
"I do. But a part of me still thinks he could do so much better, and it's that part that is freaking out. I don't want to be another ex-wife." Kate confessed.  
"And you won't be. I know my dad, Kate. I know how to read him better than most people, and I know that when he looks at you, it's in a way he's never looked at anyone before. He won't let that happen to you. And if it does, Javi and Ryan have sworn to castrate him." Alexis added with a chuckle.  
Kate cracked a smile at that, finally starting to calm down. "I know you're right, Alexis."  
"I usually am." She replied with a smile. Kate shoved her slightly in response, and they both started laughing. Shortly thereafter, Lanie and Martha returned and they continued getting ready, trading jokes and helping each other with hair and makeup, getting ready for the big event at sunset.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rick, Javier, and Kevin were in another room not far away form the women, watching the football game on TV and enthusiastically cheering on their favorite team.

The door opened, and Kate's father walked in, laughing at the men around him.

"Richard." He said somewhat harshly, just to see what his reaction would be.  
Rick turned around and paled slightly. "Mr. Beckett!"  
"I thought you were marrying my daughter, Richard, not going to a football game."  
"I-I am, sir." Rick stuttered, trying to straighten his tie.  
"Oh, calm down, son." He finally said, smiling. "Katie called and asked me to check up on you guys."  
"Did she really?" Kevin asked, somewhat confused.  
"Alright, no, she didn't. I just wanted to make sure that you were going to show up."  
"Of course I will, sir. I wouldn't dream of missing this." Rick said honestly.  
"Good. I ran into your mother, they're almost ready, which means you have about 30 minutes to finish getting ready and get your asses downstairs."

Rick nodded, instantly turning off the TV, ignoring Javier's protests.  
Mr. Beckett nodded once before leaving. Rick turned to his friends and let out a shaky sigh.

"Dude." Javier said as soon as the door was closed.  
"What?" Rick asked.  
"You nearly peed yourself like a little girl. How are you two going to get married if you can't act like a man around her father?"  
"I wasn't acting like a girl!" Rick defended himself.  
"Kev, back me up." Javier called to his partner.  
"You totally acted like a girl." Kevin called from the other room.  
"Thanks, guys." Rick said, turning his focus back to getting ready.

* * *

"Alright, girls. Everything's ready. Let's go get Kate married!" Lanie exclaimed.  
Kate blushed at her friend's enthusiasm as she took her bouquet from Alexis.

"I'm going to check on my son, and then I'm going to sit down. So I'll see you after the ceremony." Martha said as she kissed Kate's cheek. Kate nodded and watched as Rick's mother walked out of the room.  
"You ready, Kate?" Alexis asked.  
"Yeah." Kate said, a smile creeping across her face. She followed Lanie and Alexis from the room, smiling even wider when she got off the elevator and saw her dad waiting for her.

"Hi, dad." She said softly, hugging him while simultaneously trying not to cry at the raw emotion on her face.  
"Hi, Katie. You're gorgeous." He whispered.  
"Thanks." She smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"I know you have your four things, but I have something else I wanted to give you."  
Kate looked up at him quizzically. "What?"

Her father took a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. She lifted the lid and smiled when she saw the necklace inside.  
"I thought it got lost?" Kate whispered as she stared at the locket.  
"So did I. But I was going through some of the things in my safety deposit box, and I came across it. I know she always intended to give it to you on your wedding day, so I figured it was ok that I did it for her."  
"It's more than ok. Thank you."

Kate opened the locket and smiled at the picture of her and her mother that smiled back at her. It had always been her favorite picture of the two of them. Inscribed on the other side were the words _I'll love you forever, Katie. _Reading the words brought tears to Kate's eyes, and she had to struggle to keep them from falling. She felt Lanie take the necklace from her and secure it around her neck, and she smiled slightly at her friend's thoughtfulness.

"No tears, Katie. Save them for later. Right now, you need to go get married." Her father whispered as he kissed her cheek.  
Kate saw Kevin and Javier come toward them, and suddenly, it really was time for her to get married.  
Kate nodded as she took his offered arm, and nodded to Lanie, who cued the music. As soon as the music started, Alexis took Kevin's arm and the two of them began their trek down the isle, followed by Lanie and Javier. Kate's father squeezed her hand, and began leading her down the isle.

The wedding was taking place on the beach of the Big Island at sunset. While it was a common idea, it suited Rick and Kate exceptionally. The boys were wearing jeans with nice shirts and ties, Alexis' bridesmaid dress was a floral sundress that made her hair pop even more than normal, and Lanie's maid of honor dress was a lilac sundress that perfectly accentuated her growing baby bump.

Kate's dress was simple as well, a plain white sundress that went to just above her knees and had a v-neck that showed her cleavage, while still keeping some aspect of modesty since she was around her father. Everyone was barefoot as well, except for the guests, of which there were few.

Their friends form the precinct, along with Kevin's wife and their 2-year-old daughter, Elizabeth. Rick's poker friends were there, both his Gotham City crew, and his mystery crew, and there was an empty place next to James for their deceased author comrade, just as there was at every one of their games.

Rick looked as handsome as Kate had ever seen him, and she couldn't help the slight blush and massive smile that crossed her face when she saw him looking at her.

* * *

This wasn't Rick's first marriage, obviously, but it was definitely the first time that he completely understood what everyone had told him about the first time seeing the bride in her dress. With both Meredith and Gina, Rick had thought he was in love, and while he'd thought they were beautiful in their wedding dresses, watching Kate walk toward him in her simple white sundress, bare feet sinking into the sand, he finally understood.

She was simply radiant. While it was true that Rick thought she looked beautiful no matter what, this was something completely different. The light bounced off her hair, accentuating her natural red highlights, and he could see the sunset reflected in her eyes.

When Kate finally reached Rick's side, her father kissed her knuckles and placed her hand in Rick's before making his way to stand next to Martha. Their friends closed the gap, forming a semi-circle around the two.

Kate couldn't really focus on anything the priest was saying, but she didn't really care. She was far too busy staring at Rick's face, watching as he stared right back.

Before she realized what was going on, Rick started his vows, and Kate found herself smiling at his words.  
"Kate, I'm honestly the luckiest man alive. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I'd do it all again in a heartbeat. I love everything about you, and I always will. I've been married before, but I've never felt like this. You might not be my first wife, but you're definitely my last. I'm not letting you go, ever, I love you. Always have, always will."

Kate smiled when he finished speaking, squeezing his hand gently. She took a deep breath, and began her own vows.  
"Rick, I love you more than I have words for. I love all your annoying habits, and I wouldn't change them for the world. It took me three years to figure out that you loved me, and it took another year to realize I felt the same way. I'm sorry for the wasted time, but we'll have all the time in the world to make up for it. I'm not going to let you go either, so don't ever think I will. You're my one-and-done. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

Rick smiled back at her, threading their fingers together.  
They followed the priest's instructions, and shortly thereafter, Rick was instructed to kiss her.  
His lips pressed gently against hers for a moment, before his tongue slid into her mouth. She was vaguely aware of their friends, and more importantly, their parents and Alexis, but she couldn't find it in herself to care when Rick was kissing her like that.

They finally broke apart, breathless. Everyone clapped, and they were suddenly surrounded by their friends. They'd opted out of a traditional reception, deciding their friends could just hang out on the beach.

Alexis gave Kate a hug and whispered, "Told you he'd show."  
Kate pulled back and smiled before Rick came up behind her and kissed her cheek. They made the rounds together, talking and laughing with everyone that mattered to them. Kate watched as Javier pulled Lanie into his arms and started swaying lightly, one of his hands resting on her bump.

She nudged Rick in the ribs and gestured with her head when he looked at her. They smiled at their friends, both having taken credit for the two of them getting married.

They stayed on the beach for a few hours before Rick and Kate had to leave for their honeymoon in Scotland.  
When the car arrived, they hugged everyone goodbye, promising to call them as soon as they returned, even though everyone knew it was a lie, that they'd be too busy with each other to remember to call.

When they were finally in the limo, Kate relaxed into Rick's embrace, resting her head on his chest while she sat sideways in his lap.

"I love you, Mrs. Castle." Rick whispered in her ear as he kissed her temple.  
"I love you too, Mr. Beckett." Kate whispered back, kissing his lips softly.

Rick chuckled with her before pulling her in for a more passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Kate rested her head back on his chest, intent on making him wait for anything else until they were in Scotland.

* * *

**There you go! I hope you all liked it, because I know I enjoyed reading it. I have another idea, this time for a longer story, so I'll try to upload it sometime this weekend.  
Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


End file.
